Diesel engines used for passenger car applications is increasing due to the benefit of better fuel economy. Further, gasoline engines are increasing compression ratios to improve the fuel efficiency. As a result, diesel and gasoline engine accessory drive systems have to overcome the vibrations of greater magnitude from crankshafts due to above mentioned changes in engines.
Due to increased crankshaft vibration plus high acceleration/deceleration rates and high alternator inertia the engine accessory drive system is often experiencing belt chirp noise due to belt slip. This will also reduce the belt operating life.
Crankshaft isolators/decouplers and alternator decouplers/isolators have been widely used for engines with high angular vibration to filter out vibration in engine operation speed range. However, although a crankshaft isolator can function very well in engine running speed range; it still presents problems during engine start-up or shut-down due to the natural frequency of the isolator itself.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,920 which discloses a decoupler having an output member, a one-way clutch, a spring and a spring limiter. The spring is disposed between an output portion of the one-way clutch and the output member to bias the output portion in a predetermined rotational direction relative to the output member. The spring limiter can be configured to lock an output of the one-way clutch to the output member to transmit rotary power between the one-way clutch and the output member without stressing the spring beyond a predetermined point and/or to limit rotational movement of the output portion and an associated end of the spring relative to the output member in the predetermined rotational direction. A method for operating a decoupler is also provided.
What is needed is an isolator decoupler having a wrap spring engagable with an inner surface of the one-way clutch carrier, the wrap spring coupled to the torsion spring, and the wrap spring loadable in the unwinding direction such that the wrap spring through friction is able to lockably engage the inner surface in a driving direction. The present invention meets this need.